83-3
Walkthroughs Method 1 (Aries's Easy Way) The diagram below should explain the basic route, which should allow you to beat the level fairly easily given you have enough skill and you take the time to figure out where you have trouble and how to get around it. You can watch my highscore, I do things a teeny bit differently, and definitely faster, but I take the same route. The key for the diagram is like this: the route is in red, then blue, then green. I use different colors to avoid confusion with crossing lines. The black squares tell you that you probably need to stop and let a thwump land before you can continue safely. The yellow numbers are the three tricky parts I will address. The first thing you need to remember with this level is that you need to always be looking out for thwumps, because there's a thwump for every horizontal and vertical open line. So always expect a thwump to come at you when you see a corner or an open corridor. Second thing is that this level is not as hard if you take your time. You should have plenty of time in the episode, so don't worry about that, worry about surviving. Ok, so now on to the numbers. 1. For this part, I wait until the thwump comes from the bottom right and jump over it right before it hits me, and then I run under the vertical thwump when it's safe (if you stand next to it, it should just keep coming down without killing you, letting you time it pretty easily). I do this because if you trigger the thwump that's right above the lower-right most thwump too early, you won't be able to do the route the way I illustrate. See my highscore if you're confused. 2. This is why you didn't want to trigger that thwump too early. You need to run past the vertical corridor and let the thwump come down behind you, then jump out of the corridor as it goes back up and grab the switch. This should make sense if you follow the diagram (black square means wait for a moment) and as long as you didn't trigger the thwump too early in the beginning. 3. This part is a little tricky because you need to grab the switch and not get killed by the thwump smashing you on the ceiling. I do this part by falling to the switch, holding left, then as soon as I'm squeezed out to the left, I hold right. This puts you right in front of a vertically oriented thwump, which you should let pass. The timing is exactly how I describe it, but you can play around with it and get it to work however you like. Watch my replay if you're confused. The rest of the level is all about timing, and depending on how you pace yourself through the level, it can be totally different, so there's not much I can say besides the route I give is an easier route than most, so take your time and practice. Watch my highscore or someone else's if you're really confused. Also, a tip about the horizontal thwumps (there's one for each row, a total of 8) if it looks like you're trapped between the top and bottom ones, remember you can chill in the vertical corridors between the two rows. If that's confusing, then ignore it, sometimes people don't think about it when it would really save them. Method 2 (Highscore) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels